Liv and Maddie Cali Style: Friends Forever
by SoaringEagle11
Summary: When her best friend doesn't come to filming of their show one day, Ruby learns that Priya has become very sick. All of a sudden, she loses confidence in herself and refuses to leave her room. Maddie and Liv decide, after a meeting with the family, to band together and convince Ruby to be strong while they keeps track of Priya's recovery.


**This is a tribute to Laya Deleon Hayes and Lauren Lindsey Donzis. They play Priya and Ruby in Season 4 of "Liv and Maddie" and eventually become best friends. Here is a meaningful story about them.**

"This is going to be the best episode yet!" Ruby punched Liv playfully in the hip as the two stepped onto the set of their most famous show, "Sing It Louder." "We have a huge singing number in this one! And Priya will be there and Max and Justin and-"

"Whoa, calm down," Liv laughed, rubbing her hip gently. "You pack quite a punch when you're excited."

"I'm sorry, but this is just so exciting!" Ruby pinched herself. "I still can't believe I'm one of the co-stars of a hit TV show!"

"Believe it, Ruby, this is magical!"

"I know, right?" She looked around and her face quickly fell. "Where are the others? Where's Priya?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Liv yelped as Gemma's voice rang out like a bullhorn in her ear. "I just came back to grab my old satchel, but I told you that filming was canceled today!"

"What do you mean? You never told us that."

"I told everyone at the late-night meeting yesterday; you must not have been there."

Liv blinked. "Why was there a late-night meeting yesterday?"

"Haven't you heard? We've postponed the filming until further notice. Priya's sick and we can't rewrite the next episode."

"Will she be okay in a day or two?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby," Gemma sighed, dropping her bag and placing both of her hands on each of the younger girl's shoulders. "Filming won't be happening again for a while. She's really sick, like painful, in-a-hospital sick. I'm sorry, but you guys need to go." She rolled her eyes as she pushed her toward Liv again and bent to pick up her bag.

Ruby felt like throwing herself into the wall as Liv led her outside toward the car. This was the only time her cousin had wanted to drive to the set instead of having either of their moms drive them, but now, she didn't care. Despite Liv often making it awkward for them, she and Priya had grown extremely close on set and knowing that she wasn't doing well was making her nervous.

"We're going there," she proclaimed immediately after her seat belt had been fastened.

"Wait, where?"

"To the hospital. There's only one here in this part of California and I need to know what she's going through."

"Are you sure?"

"Liv, don't cross the line. Just take me."

"Fine."

She felt her heart pounding ruthlessly in her chest and was shaking slightly as the silent ride went on and as soon as they parked next to the hospital, Ruby thrust open the car door and jumped out.

"Wait for me!" Liv called. She locked the car and raced in after her cousin. By the time her feet had made it through the doors, Ruby was already tearing toward her again from the counter.

"The receptionist told me she's in Room 16, but you need to come with me. She said they need an adult to accompany me."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ruby nodded and tore down one of the hallways, skidding to a stop at the end.

 _That girl is fast,_ Liv thought. She caught up with her and placed her hand on Ruby's as she touched the door handle. "Be careful and don't touch anything please."

A nod answered her and then the door suddenly swung open. The brown-haired girl crept quietly into the room, trying to calm down as much as she could. The area was a complete blinding white except for the small curled-up form laying on the bed. Priya was trembling, even though she was asleep, as Ruby approached her and tenderly reached out to grasp her friend's hand. Liv reached out and pulled her arm back.

"Don't touch her," she warned. "We don't know if she's contagious from contact."

"I'm not." Ruby jumped as Priya uncurled herself and sat up. "I don't know what I have, but it's very painful. They don't know what it is either."

"Priya, I'm so sorry."

"it's not your fault, Ruby."

"But if the doctors don't know what happened, how can they cure it?"

"They're assuming it's just temporary, but-"

"Priya, you are _in the hospital."_

"I know, but I still have hope. I'm getting a screening soon and if I need to get surgery or something, so be it. I've only been here five days anyway."

"I just hope you get better soon. Gemma has postponed filming until you return."

"Really? That's so nice."

"Dunno, she may just want a break from us crazy kids." All three of them burst out laughing at Ruby's comment.

"Dang, Ruby, you really know how to get people going!"

"Thanks. It's a talent." Then she grew serious again. "What happened to make you need to be here?"

"I had a doctor's appointment the day I came here and they said something was wrong with me and 'required immediate attention.' But even though I have faith and hope that I'll get out soon, I-" She shivered. "I- I'm scared."

"Oh God..." Ruby gently wrapped her arms around her friend as she started to cry on her shoulder. "Just hang on; you'll be out of here soon enough."

"D- do you really believe that?"

"I do."

"Anyone in here needs to leave." Liv yelped as a nurse with long brown hair popped into the room. "Our patient here will be getting a screening and no one else can be around for it." Priya shuddered, a few tears still running down her face.

"It'll be okay," Ruby sighed, hugging her once more before backing away. Priya lay back on the bed, her eyes glazed with fear as she watched her and Liv exit the room, closing the door behind them.

However, when the two of them arrived back at their current home, Ruby went straight to her room. Liv stood frozen at the doorway, trying to comprehend everything that had just happened that day until her Aunt Dina came in.

"Liv..." she murmured in a mystical tone. "I sense a depressing aura around you and my daughter, especially with her. Did something... unfortunate happen today?" For a moment, she looked bewildered. "And weren't you two supposed to be filming 'Sing It Louder!' today?" Her niece covered her ears as Dina tried and failed to sing the title.

"Aunt Dina, never do that again; you take after Mom in the singing department."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you never answered my question."

"Filming was canceled."

"But it's been a week since the last scene you did! Why would they call it off now?"

"Priya's sick in the hospital and Gemma's canceled it all until further notice."

"Is Priya a friend of Ruby's?"

"She's one of our co-stars on the show and yes, she's Ruby's best friend."

"And she's in the hospital? That's terrible!"

"It's really sad for both of them and me."

All of a sudden, Maddie bounced down the stairs behind Liv and landed next to her. Pointing backwards, she exclaimed, "Ruby just ran into our room crying. Liv, what did you do?"

"I did nothing! Wouldn't you be sad if your best friend was in the hospital too? Namely... me?"

"Is that what's happening with her?"

"Yeah. We visited Priya on the way back earlier."

"Yikes." Maddie winced. "Do you think we can do anything to help?"

"Well, unless we can magically heal her ourselves, then no."

For several days, Ruby never came out of her room. Because she'd locked the door, neither Liv nor Maddie nor Karen nor Dina were able to get in. That caused the twins to have to sleep in the guest room and everyone was extremely worried. Ruby was hanging on to her phone like a lifeline, expecting a text from someone that would tell her Priya was alright. She came down once to grab a few snacks and practically lived on that for many days. Nearly the whole upstairs part of the house was echoing with the sounds of her sobbing day and night. Karen went to the hospital every day to find out what she could. Finally, Karen, Dina, Liv, and Maddie had a meeting in the living room about that subject. Parker and Joey were still at school.

"I'm getting very anxious about her," Karen voiced restlessly. "She hasn't eaten much in a week and I haven't heard too much good news about her friend that I can share with her. What-"

Liv cut her off. "What do you mean by 'not too much good news?'"

Karen sighed. "I got some news that Priya had to receive heart surgery. Something about her heart before it had made her sick, but the effects are still... really hurting her. They think she can be released in about 6 days, but I'd hate to tell Ruby about what happened to her."

"Why would that be true if she's going to be okay?"

"Because she's pretty shaken up. She hates knowing about what happened and... well, I think you and Maddie should hear what's going on; I don't want Dina to freak out now. I can tell her later."

Maddie bit her lip. "Just tell us what's going on and we'll go tell Ruby."

 **10 minutes later...**

"Are you kidding me?" Liv gasped, nearly falling backwards, which prompted her sister to catch her.

"No, but you definitely need to tell Ruby. Go on up now."

Maddie sighed and began to push Liv upstairs to the room. When they got to the door, she knocked a bit ferociously. "Ruby, come on out now! We need to talk to you."

"Go away," a small voice answered.

"Let us in or I swear, Ruby Smith, I will break down this door!"

For the first time in a week, the handle twisted and the door was pulled open. From inside, Ruby glared at the twins, her face red and wet with tears. Tissues and small bits of chip bags were scattered around the room. The beds were completely trashed.

"Yikes. What have you been doing in here?"

"We're not going into any detail about it. What did you need to tell me?"

Liv shook her head. "Let's go sit on the bed. You'll really want to hear this."

Ruby dashed to the bed and flopped down on it while the twins did the same. "Now tell me. Have you heard anything?"

Maddie glanced sideways at Liv. "You're closer to her. You should tell her."

"Fine." Liv took in a deep breath. "Ruby, my mom has been going to the hospital every day to get news. Priya had to get heart surgery. If it hadn't happened, she might have died." That made the young girl gasp briefly. "She might be out in about 6 days, but she hates it. She did confess something to Gemma when she visited that she told Mom though..." She paused for a moment.

"She confessed what?"

"Ruby, at this point, she wants to die. She hates thinking that she hurt you and doesn't want to live with it. What you need to do is stay strong for her. If you don't, she may commit suicide. Do you... do you want Priya to die?"

Ruby bolted into a standing position on the bed, accidentally whacking her head against the ceiling and falling back down. More tears formed in her eyes as she lay her head down on Liv's lap.

"I- I can't believe that while I thought I was protecting everyone, I was nearly killing my best friend. Oh, is it too late to be strong?"

"No, it isn't," Maddie soothed. "Listen, you still have this week of the break to calm down. The day she's released, we'll go get her and bring her to the house she's staying in with the rest of the show crew."

Ruby nodded. "I'll hold you to that, both of you. Now please get out. I need some time to think."

"Okay, okay, we'll give you your privacy."

 **Approximately 6 days later...**

It was 7:00 a.m. when Ruby woke up the next day (on purpose). Immediately, she raced over to Liv and Maddie and woke them up. She finished getting dressed in a flash and headed downstairs.

"Whoever is taking me to the hospital needs to get ready now!" she shouted through the house.

"What is going on?" Parker snapped as he walked into the living room. "What's all this talk about-"

"Don't even get started on that. Now, where are our moms?"

"In the kitchen."

"Mom! Aunt Karen!"

"Ruby, we're coming, just let your mom and I get breakfast. In fact, you need some too."

"NO! We're going!"

Back in the kitchen, Dina whispered quietly to her sister. "Let's just go before she has a breakdown."

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Ruby felt her whole body shivering as she walked up the sidewalk toward the hospital. _Is Priya really okay? Has she done anything to herself that she might regret yet?_

"I'm sure she hasn't," her mom said softly, which made her wince when she realized she'd said those words out loud.

"Please don't answer my questions when something like this is happening."

Dina nodded. "Duly noted." As they went inside, she checked in at the desk and followed her daughter down the hall. Ruby was so fast that she couldn't keep up and decided to stay at the end.

Ruby stood up straight as she neared her best friend's room. _I hope I'm allowed to go in. But I can't show fear. I have to be strong. For Priya._ She slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in," snapped an unfamiliar voice.

The door opened and Ruby walked in. Priya was sitting up on the bed, a tense expression on her face as she clutched a small plastic rat in her hand. A thin tube was attached to her right arm and a doctor was standing behind her checking a computer that was at the end of it. Soon, it was taken away and she rolled her eyes.

"Priya?"

She looked up. "Hey, Ruby."

"Priya, Gemma told Aunt Karen everything and she told us."

Fear lit up her eyes. "What?"

Ruby sat next to her on the left. "I know what you said to her." She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Don't do anything to harm yourself. You're amazing and you could never hurt me. You're hurting yourself when you think that."

Priya shivered. "I don't know. The hospital doctors were never able to figure out why what happened before I got heart surgery and I'm worried it'll come back to me."

"I doubt that and besides, I want my best friend back with me. It's been extremely hard for me for the past two weeks and that's because I'm afraid of what might happen to you. You're only hurting me when you even think about abusing yourself."

Ruby held out her arms and pulled her friend into them, positioning her smoothly on her lap. Priya buried her face in her shoulder, finding immense comfort in her companion.

 _I never should have visualized any suicide ideas at all! How could I when I knew my best friend would never abandon me like this?_

"Ruby, I'm sorry!" she cried suddenly, earning a surprised exclamation from her. "I don't know why I did any of that, but please tell me we'll stay best friends!"

"Of course we will. Just calm down now. Breathe."

"I- I'm trying..."

"Try harder." Ruby moved the girl on her lap so she could gaze directly at her. "You can do it. We'll be out of here as soon as you calm down."

Liv and Maddie quietly entered the room during that moment, staring intently at the two friends.

"I don't know if I can..."

"Priya, you are the most amazing friend in the world to me. I've been told before many times that friends are the family we choose and I've chosen you. Just breathe, knowing that you're a big part of my life."

The dark-haired girl nodded and closed her eyes, beginning to breathe deeply. Ruby briefly looked up at her cousins and they exchanged a knowing expression as she continued speaking.

"That's it. Now, do you feel any better than you did before?"

Priya opened her eyes and smiled through tears at Ruby. "Thank you, Ruby. Yes, I do. Before, I didn't have any friends that really cared about me. You've shown that you genuinely do. And I know that I'll never be as close to you as your cousins, but... I'm very proud to call you my best friend."

"Oh, Priya..." Now Ruby was crying too as they clung to each other like their lives depended on it.

Liv walked forward and sat down beside Priya, while Maddie did the same on the other side. They encircled them with their arms as they comforted the two girls and Liv murmured, "How about we just get out of here?"

Ruby sniffed. "Now that's a good idea." They got up and Priya gently leaned on her best friend as they headed out of the hospital.

 _I'm glad we can get back to living life again now,_ she thought. _There will never be anyone else in the world like Ruby._


End file.
